The invention relates to an air vent, especially for vehicle air-conditioning, comprising a frame and a plurality of vanes that are pivotally arranged around a first axis.
The vanes, which can be arranged either horizontally or vertically, can be used to adjust the direction of the air flow emerging from the vent. The air flow is normally directed in such a way that it does not strike a vehicle occupant directly since this is felt to be unpleasant. However, at a high air throughput rate and the correspondingly high speeds with which the air flows out of the air vent, the prior art vents cannot reliably prevent the vehicle occupant from being exposed to an air flow that is felt to be unpleasant.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to provide an air vent with which it can be prevented that the vehicle occupant is exposed to an air flow that is felt to be unpleasant, even at a high air throughput rate.
This is achieved in an air vent which, provided for use in vehicle air-conditioning, comprises a frame, a plurality of vanes that are pivotally arranged around a first axis, and at least one coupling element with which each of the vanes is coupled. The coupling element is capable of being adjusted relative to the first axis between a neutral position in which the vanes are parallel to each other, and a comfort position in which at least some of the vanes are swiveled in directions opposite each other. In this manner, when the oppositely swiveled vanes are arranged so as to spread out fan-like, a diverging air flow can be generated in which lower flow rates prevail than with an air flow having a constant cross section. Thus, even at a high air throughput rate, it can be prevented that the emerging air flow strikes the vehicle occupant at high speeds.
Advantageous embodiments of the invention will be apparent from the subclaims.